Lightsen
Lightsen, sometimes known as "Mr. Lightsen", is the Arkean Warrior of Light, second-in-command of Mackenzie Manticore's 26th faction of the Manticore Clan, and the greatest protector of Earth. He can be short-tempered and stubborn in nature, but he is kindhearted and benevolent nonetheless. He is the main protagonist of Relic of Light as well as the protagonist of the entire series. Characteristics Physical Appearance Lightsen has the appearance of a 17-year-old boy, donning a simplistic blue suit that has his emblem resembling a four-point star located in his chest to match what appears to be a helmet, which is actually the rest of his head. He has a very skinny exterior, which causes many of his foes to underestimate him heavily. Personality Despite his teenage appearance, Lightsen is mature, serious, and reserved for a good reason and is never shown smiling. He is depicted as a kind-hearted and benevolent alien who puts everybody else before his own welfare. He is shown to care much about all forms of life, and will go to great lengths to protect life itself, even if it means sacrificing himself to do it. Despite his benevolent nature, he has been shown to have a short-tempered and stubborn side. Lightsen often falls into outbursts from his friends' various antics, particularly Mr. Manticore's perverted nature. In addition, Lightsen is also shown to have a brutal side to him, a trait that is common among his species, savagely beating on or sometimes outright killing those that prey on the weak, though he does more of the former than the latter. Despite these negative faults, he gets along swimmingly with his friends and is often very tempered with them. Lightsen is also shown to be very well-mannered, respectful, and polite, and can be quite sociable when in a good mood. However, Lightsen can also come across as insecure, due to his "failure" to protect Mackenzie's wife, Molly, from being brutally murdered because he looked up to her ever since they met. He also has a down-to-earth side, showcasing that despite being a godlike alien, he hates the idea of being compared to one, preferring to be treated as just another ordinary person. Skills and Abilities Arkean Physiology As an Arkean, Lightsen possesses abilities that easily surpass the capabilities of any other being, including deities of elite status, making him one of, if not the most, powerful beings in the universe. Naturally, to beings that are significantly weaker than him, Lightsen is like a deity of ancient proportions. Mackenzie has even stated that Lightsen is capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire universe if it piqued his interest, but the latter refuses to do so due to having an innate love for life itself. This statement hints that Lightsen is more powerful than all of creation. Ultipotence Lightsen is virtually omnipotent, and thanks to his traits as an Arkean Warrior, his skills infinitely surpass that of the average near-omnipotent being. Despite having unparalleled power at his disposal, Lightsen is moderately inexperienced and is unable to do much with it as a result. Nigh Omniscience Lightsen is one of, if not the, smartest beings in the universe. He has a level of intelligence and thought capacity that is unparalleled by anybody else, as he has a deep understanding of the universe. However, he only uses this ability for inconsequential things, like passing on words of wisdom, solving complicated puzzles (a Rubik's Cube, for example), or written exams. Limitless Strength Lightsen possesses bottomless strength, being able to perform feats that very few are capable of pulling off, such as lifting objects of infinite mass and weight, fighting against insanely powerful beings with relative ease, raining unparalleled destruction upon various galaxies, and is even capable of doing so much as crush a supermassive black hole. Limitless Speed Lightsen can run and fly at speeds that surpass even light itself, being able to reach the other side of the universe almost instantly and return to his original point just as quickly. He is also capable of breaking out of any and all time-binding abilities and outrunning and outflying beings who are capable of nearing his speed. Nigh Invulnerability Lightsen’s body is nigh indestructible, allowing him to effortlessly withstand things without so much as having a single scratch on him, such as the weights of massive objects, environments that have an extreme climate, falls from great heights, the vacuum of outer space, high-speed collisions, explosions the size of planets and stars, the intense gravitational pull of a black hole, and so on. Even events that are capable of ending the universe cannot destroy him. However, despite his insanely high durability, Lightsen is not completely invincible, as he is weak against attacks from another member of his species, both physical and energy-based. He can also be dazed and even incapacitated by various means. Godlike Longevity Lightsen possesses longevity comparable to a god, so he is able to live as long as any deity. He is also completely immune to aging, so even if millions of years had passed by, he would still retain the appearance of a 17-year old boy. Power of Flight Lightsen is capable of flying, regardless of whether he is on a planet has gravity comparable to a neutron star or the zero-gravity area space. Unlike angels who are only able to fly for five minutes at a time, Lightsen can fly indefinitely. His glow effect is green in color. Limitless Agility Lightsen can react faster than any other living individual, be they mortal or godlike. Limitless Stamina Lightsen never grows tired at all. He is capable of surviving flying at high speeds into space and underwater. He is able to perform feats without showing a single sign of fatigue, such as taking on an opponent many times his size. He can also recover from being dazed almost instantaneously. He can fight without ever slowing down, even if the fight persisted for millennia at a time. Primal Light Manipulation Lightsen is able to manipulate the Light, one of the two elements that has existed since the time of the Arkeans. He can use the Light to either unleash his signature laser vision attack or release it in massive explosions. Lightsen is also capable of restoring a dying planet to its original glory or, if he wanted to, destroying all of creation in the blink of an eye, but he refuses to perform the latter feat due to his innate love for life. Light Aura Lightsen is often seen radiating an aura of light, whether it's in or out of a fight. It seems to be just for show, though... Laser Vision Lightsen is capable of releasing beams of light from his eyes that are capable of destroying planets or even galaxies in seconds, depending on its size, power, and intensity. This attack has three unique techniques: Laser Zap Lightsen will shoot a bullet-sized beam. It is powerful enough to pierce a hole in large planets and vaporizing asteroids and moons without losing speed and stamina. Laser Sphere Lightsen will release a large ball of energy to attack his foes. It has enough power to decimate half of a planet and multiple moons without losing stamina. Ancient Celestial Novalaser Lightsen will gather light energy from around him and unleash a massive beam that can destroy multiple planets and possibly galaxies at a time. This attack is only used at a means of last resort. Combat Mastery Lightsen is a prodigy in terms of combat skills, being able to fight even cosmic abominations with deadly accuracy. He mostly prefers melee combat, but he is also able to use all kinds of weaponry upon wielding it (if the situation calls for it, that is). Limitless Energy Supply Lightsen possesses an energy source that will never run out, making him immune to attacks that would drain energy and is capable of performing feats that require energy indefinitely. Heart of Light Lightsen possesses a heart that is devoid of evil, malice, and so on. He cannot be corrupted by any evil power by any means necessary. Sub-Zero Breath Lighsen is capable of releasing breath that is not only powerful enough to blow opponents away, but intense enough to freeze them for days at a time. Apparently, his breath smells like spearmint due to him unintentionally swallowing too much toothpaste. Super Arkean Lightsen.png|Lightsen, the Super Arkean Lightsen (Arkean God of Light).png|The Arkean God of Light Lightsen (Super Arkean Emerald).png|Fondly dubbed Super Arkean Emerald by Leonix. Transformation Should he be put in a dire situation, Lightsen can transform to boost his already insane power. Super Arkean This form makes him green in appearance with turquoise eyes. He can deal a great deal of damage to opponents and is able to run and fly fast enough to leave an afterimage. Arkean God of Light This form allows Lightsen to transcend the limits of alien flesh. His attacks can deal even greater damage and can fly faster than time itself. He can also project a halo as a sign of divinity. Arkean God of Light Super Arkean (AGLSA) Being the Super Arkean version of the Arkean God of Light form, Lightsen can deal more damage than ever before, but he places more stress on his body than he does with the Arkean God of Light form. Trivia * Lightsen embarrasses easily when it comes to women making advances at him. * Lightsen is extremely arachnophobic, as he will have panic attacks at the sight of a spider. * Lightsen happens to like cheesecake of any flavor. If you were to make cheesecake so notoriously bad that it gives Zortonians stomach cramps, start praying. * Apparently, Lightsen has very round buttocks. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings